


Small Doses

by lemonhopia



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, So much Woosung duality here, You're both graduating interior design students, uhm happy birthday I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: Oh, I inhale you in small dosesBut adore you like the rosesWhen you're bad for me, yeah.---Kim Woosung. That seemingly perfect guy you've hated but  secretly wanted and chose to only look at from afar all your college life, is now on your team for the final project of your senior year.One last all-nighter and your one-last chance. Maybe, just maybe, he wants you the same.





	Small Doses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [day6isworthit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/day6isworthit/gifts).



> Yikes, my hand slipped. Blessing this tag with some dirt.  
> Please forgive any typos, I wrote this entirely on my phone. ✌️
> 
> Title from Bad Behavior - The Maine.

Finally, you're almost done with fine-tuning the ambient lights hidden beneath the grooves above the powder blue wall. You get down from the step-ladder and stretch your arms above your head, letting the muscles on your tired shoulders relax for what seems like the first time the entire night. 

With a flick of the switch, cool light bathed the room. Then the light flickered on and off. You whip your head around to find an amused Woosung with his hand on the switch, trying to get your attention. 

You suck in a breath, your lips pressed in a tight line to prevent yourself from saying anything rude. Only a few hours left and all of this will be over. After you finish this final exhibition and graduate, you won't have to deal with his annoying ass again. You worked so hard for this final project and you're not letting anything get in the way of making it perfect. 

“It's break time, c'mon, let's get something to eat,”

“Can you not do that? And you can go eat by yourself, I still have stuff to finish here,” You just want to kick that goofy grin off his face, that grin where his pointy canines peek out a little and makes his cheeks plumper than normal, and he's not even doing anything yet. Was it really a good idea to have the rest of their group go home and pull an all-nighter with this guy to clean up their group’s booth?

Oh. Right. You didn't really have a choice. After you and Woosung went down with the flu for a whole week, a lot of time was lost and now you have to make up for it. 

“There isn't much left to do,” He looks around the room and his eyes linger at the scattered tools and wall decal scraps in the corners. “And you look like you could really use some coffee and donuts or else you'll pass out,” 

You roll your eyes and look at your watch. 1:23am. It's already this late? Before you could open your mouth to protest, the grumbling of your stomach has betrayed you. 

“It's on me,” He gave you a wink and instantly, he's already pushing the wood panels closing your booth to the side to make some room for himself. He didn't have to push much, just a few inches and he can step outside. That lucky guy and his lithe frame and small waist… That you're totally not imagining and thinking about touching under the thick fabric of his loose sweater the color of coffee with cream. 

You wanted to punch yourself -hard- for thinking like that. Feeling defeated by your instincts, you take off your hoodie and spread it over one of the bean bags before laying on it. Your group truly did well with this student lounge exhibit, making the small 24 square meter space seem a lot bigger and brighter than it is. Your eyes survey the remaining work that needs to be done but you realize your body speaks louder than your brain as everything around you slowly faded to black. 

 

A light pressure on your shoulders shook you awake. You bolted up in panic to a wide-eyed Woosung, coffee cups and a paper bag of what you presume are donuts next to him.

“What time is it? Oh my god is it morning, I'm-”

“Woah wait, relax,” He chuckled at your panicked reaction and you feel a blush creep up your face, if it wasn't already there before. The scent of coffee filed the air but you're pretty sure you smelled his perfume first, intoxicating and commanding to your senses. “I just got here, and I was only out for like… 20 minutes?”

It's a good thing he had to turn to his side to fish out a donut from the paper bag, because your eyes just can't help but notice the way his ripped jeans stretch tighter over his thighs when he does.

“Here, I got your favorite, cream cheese,” You get shaken out of your inappropriate thoughts when he waves the bag in front of you. He remembers your favorite? You're not even sure if your friends even remember your favorites at the cafe.

You mouth a faint thanks. 

Ok, maybe he wasn't so bad after all. To be honest, you never really hated him in the first place. Maybe it's his permanent sunshine smile, maybe it's how he effortlessly sails through life -the complete opposite of you, that made you shut him off in the first place. He's just too good to be true, like a drug that gets you high and leaves you crashing even lower. Exactly why you shouldn't want him. That, and well, he really is annoying at times. And it also doesn't help that he's cute. So annoyingly cute that it gets in your nerves. And his voice. God, his voice. You've heard him talk, you've heard him sing multiple times, but you wonder what else it was capable of, what kind of sounds you can elicit from him when you-

Nope, you're not going there. Not this time. Not today. Or ever. 

You sigh deeply and take a sip of your latte. Yours made with milk and his with soy because he's lactose intolerant. Not that you've been closely observing him enough to know what he can and can't consume, it's just a little detail that came up during some conversation. 

Not a good idea to watch him drink his coffee either. The way his slender fingers grips the cup and removes the lid, the way his lips purse when he's blowing on the hot liquid to cool it down. how his Adam's apple bobs up and down when he swallows, and how he licks off the latte foam from the corner of his mouth but still leaving some of it. 

You chuckle to yourself, taking a bite out of your donut, deciding not to tell him and just let him walk around with milk foam in his mouth like a little kid. If only his jawline wasn't so sharp and if you hadn't seen how sculpted and hard he is underneath the soft knit of his sweater with the sleeves covering half of his hands, you would have sworn he looks so child-like. 

“Ah, can you believe we're almost done? All of us, we worked really hard,” He looked around in wonder at the booth you were working on. 

“Yeah, we did well,”

You can't deny it. As much as you chose to dislike Woosung throughout your college life and especially through this project, you can't help but notice how dedicated and hardworking he is and how he never really gave your team a headache aside from his week-long absence when he got sick with the flu right at the same time as you did. Which of course, ended up with your groupmates and friends teasing you both endlessly, making you hate being around him even more. 

Where did you guys go?

I bet you were on vacation together. 

They eventually toned down after a while, but then you realize… Oh my god. Is this what it's all about? Are they trying to set up the two of you so they left you alone to clean up overnight? 

Hah, well it's not working. They will have to try harder. He has to try harder.

And that is if you’ll even let him. 

“You have crumbs, right there,” He takes another sip of his coffee and points to your lip, his finger too close to your face. You lean back and wipe your mouth with the back of your hand but apparently it wasn't enough because he had to lean in closer and flick off the crumbs himself. 

Too close. He's definitely too close. And you're pretty sure it shouldn't take this long to wipe off some crumbs on your face. Why is he still this close? 

Your could hear your heartbeat in your ears, every second felt like it would never end. It's unfair how he still glows even at a time like this when he's barely sleeping. You can't say the same for yourself. 

“There, all good,” Woosung leaned back to sit up straight again, an unbothered smile plastered on his face. You didn't notice how long you've been staring in shock until he spoke again, a cheeky grin forming on his lips. “Why? Were you expecting something else?”

If he wasn't holding a coffee and you weren't at the exhibit, you would have definitely threw a beanbag at his face. How dare he think you wanted him to kiss you?

“Shut up,” Your voice won't go any louder so you just shove the remainder of your donut into your mouth and roll your eyes. So much for coming off as strong and uninterested. He does the same but his eyes are still locked on you even as you gulped the last of your coffee, taking the lid off the cup so you can down it in one go. 

It all happened so fast. The moment you set down your cup, his lips are on yours. You thought of pushing him away but your body won't listen. You accept defeat. You're helpless in his presence, even more so under his touch.

And how can you fight him off when he tastes this good? You feel his tongue gently lap at the corner of your mouth, licking off the latte foam from when you gulped your coffee earlier. His lips worked carefully, pressing them softly against yours first before asking for entrance. He's sweet against your tongue, sweeter than how you expected, and you can't get enough. Your hands found themselves pulling him in closer by the neck, while his stayed cupping your face even as he deepened the kiss, unsure where it's okay to touch. 

“You can touch more than my face, you know,” You pulled away out of breath, both your faces more flushed than you realize. It was this easy to you, huh. You wanted to hate yourself at how weak you are at resisting him, but he's so delicious pressed up against you that it really doesn't matter anymore. 

Happy with your go-signal, he let his hands wander. You didn't expect it to feel this good with just his hands on you. What more once he uses more. 

That question is answered right away when his mouth moved to your neck down to your collarbones while a hand slips inside your shirt to fondle your breasts, pulling up the cups of your bra. A strangled whimper comes out of you, unconsciously grinding your hips against his for friction and making you sink even deeper into the beanbag as he pushes you down on it. He reciprocates the gesture, pressing the growing tightness in his jeans harder against your center, craving for more than just clothed contact. 

When you moaned a little too loudly, he went back to your lips, sucking and biting like this is the only chance he'll ever have with you. All lips and teeth and tongue, no space to breathe. 

“Wait, really? Here?” You wanted to laugh in Woosung’s face for being bold enough to start this yet now he's the one all flustered and panting and confused I'm front of you, the bulge in his jeans screaming yes while his face screams wait what?.

“Do it now before I change my mind,” You hissed through gritted teeth as you tugged on the collar of his sweater. You don't have time for this shit. While the adrenaline still surges through your veins, before your better judgment takes over, you want to have him. Just this one time and you're done, if that’s what it takes to get him out of your system. 

You help him out of his sweater and he helps you off your shirt and bra, his gaze cutting through you like a knife and not leaving you as he throws your shirt too far across the room. It's harder to breathe now, the room feels so much smaller than it did before, and you gulp hard at the outline of muscle, not very prominent but more like etched softly into smooth skin. Your fingers trace along them while his hands work on getting your jeans off, then his, landing in a messy heap on the floor. 

Your lips crash into each other once more, chests heaving and hands wandering, only your underwear separating the two of you between your legs. 

He didn’t have to do much to incite a sharp inhale and a louder moan from you. Just a finger grazing your hot and pulsing center over the soaked fabric of your panties is enough to make you squirm, but still not enough contact for you. 

More. 

You needed so much more. 

“Fuck, you want me that badly, huh,” You heard him hiss under his breath as his fingers slid up and down your slit, already slick with your juices, pausing to rub your clit gently in circles with the tip of his middle finger. There was no time for games now. Yes, yes you admit, you want him and you want him bad. Unable to form any more words, you hope your moans convey the message across. 

He maintains that delicious friction on your wetness, a fire pooling in your core as he goes faster, keeping up a steady rhythm, until you're almost there but not quite. Fuck, you really need more.

You find yourself a helpless whimpering mess reaching with trembling hands at his boxers, and you succeed in letting him spring free into your grasp.

The burning pressure in your gut intensifies, magnified by his labored breathing and faint moans as you stroke up and down his shaft, lingering at the tip, making good use of all the pre-cum dripping from his slit. You dip your thumb in, earning an audible gasp and making him stop his fingers from doing their job for a few seconds. Only to resume even more powerful than before, making you come undone in his hands, and him entering without further warning while your walls clench and shake as they wrap around his length. 

Going all the way in at first thrust, he gives you no time to adjust, attacking at full force right away like you're going to disappear anytime soon and he has to give it his all with no promise of a second encounter.

Just the way you want it, really. You savor his every move, every snap of his hips, everytime his tip hits your precious spot, letting yourself be at his mercy. 

You promised yourself you're only doing this to get him out of your system but with the way he's making you feel right now, you're certain he's not someone you can easily forget. Even now as he's still inside you, ravishing you with all his might, you're already thinking if there could be a next time. You don't know what exactly it is you want with him, but you know for sure you want to have a next time. Whatever and whenever that could be. 

Sucking on his fingers can only help muffle your sounds so much. He feels too good for you to keep silent, and you're suddenly thankful for the hammering and drilling sounds coming from the adjacent booths. As for the hammering he's doing to you, it gets more and more intense, if that’s even possible. 

He gets ready, hoisting one of your legs on his shoulder, allowing him to go much deeper and much harder, thrusts getting sloppier and breathing getting heavier by the second. His head is thrown back in pleasure and you're about to see stars yourself. One more powerful push and you're over the edge again, arching your back in bliss and both of you unable to control all the lewd sounds coming from your mouths. 

He comes in a close second, pulling out to spill on your stomach with some drops shooting up all the way to your chest and neck. Oh well. You can't get mad at him for making a mess out of you, not when he just gave you one of the best nights you've ever had. 

A faint giggle comes out of you and you don't even notice it, finding it funny when his brows furrowed a little as he hands you some tissues. The way his smug smile and deadly glare changed into a lost puppy look as he gathered his clothes is just too cute. You grin to yourself and decide to tease him a little, not getting dressed right away, still laying naked in the same spot even as he has finished zipping up his jeans. 

“Get dressed, it's cold,” His cheeks are burning pink as he throws you a pack of wipes. He gathers your clothes he threw across different corners of the room too. What a gentleman, you think. 

“What happened to the sleek and confident fuck boy from earlier? Did I tame him?” It's now your turn watching him squirm in his seat, getting dressed slowly in front of him. 

“Shut up, we got work to do,” You're quite certain your expression earlier when he came too close to your face is the same face he's doing now. He immediately made his way to a corner of the room where the small tools are gathered on the floor. 

Why does he suddenly look so defeated? He already got what he wanted, right? 

“Can we do this again? Properly this time?” There's a hint of hesitation in his voice. Ah, looks like he hasn't. 

“What do you mean by ‘properly’?

“Like I want to take you somewhere other than the bedroom,” 

“This isn't a bedroom,” 

“You know what I mean!” His whiny voice just makes him even cuter. 

“Hmm, I'll think about it,” You reply non-chalantly as you fix the bean bags back into place. 

Poor guy. You know to yourself you won't be able to resist a next time. He has to work hard for it though. And maybe next time you’ll be able to return the favor. 

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lemonhopia)


End file.
